<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vigilante's Honor by Ashling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375546">Vigilante's Honor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling'>Ashling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, Triple Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's having a real interesting night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vigilante's Honor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts">LearnedFoot</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re wrong,” said Elektra coolly, “and what’s worse, I think you <em> know </em> you’re wrong.”</p><p>“How you wanna settle this?” growled Frank. </p><p>“Same as last time?” </p><p>Elektra leaned forward, left palm up, right fist hovering over it. Frank mirrored her.</p><p>“Ready?” he said. One word, but he packed in a lot of challenge.</p><p>Her eyes narrowed. “Whenever you are.”</p><p>The office door opened. </p><p>“Oh my God,” said Matt. And then, seeing Peter next to Elektra on the sofa, “Oh my <em> God. </em> What?!” </p><p>Elektra, sans pockets or purse, produced a cigarette as if by magic. Frank lit it for her. The fiercer Matt glared, the more innocent they looked. But Peter went pink around the ears when Matt pointed at him.</p><p>“I can’t say what’s going on!” Peter spluttered. “Vigilante’s honor!”</p><p>“The hell is that?” Matt said. “Did you just make it up?”</p><p>Nobody looked at him, which meant yes.</p><p>“Fine,” he sighed, closing the door behind him and dropping into another armchair. “Tell me what’s not going on.”</p><p>“Um,” said Peter, to the floor. “They’re definitely not disagreeing about how to train me. Elektra doesn’t want to start with knives, and Frank doesn’t want to start with guns. And, uh, they’re not deciding who wins by playing rock paper scissors.”</p><p>“You and I had Stick, Frank probably had an American war criminal,” said Elektra. “Peter needs <em> someone</em>.”</p><p>“I can’t think of two worse people,” said Matt.</p><p>“Thank you,” said Elektra. </p><p>Matt rubbed his forehead. “Did you at least get the bomb designs?” </p><p>“Yup!” said Peter eagerly.</p><p>“Okay, we need to get out of here before—”</p><p>The overhead light flicked on. “Who the <em>hell</em>—”</p><p>Wilson Fisk glared into his office. Daredevil, Spider-Man, The Punisher, and Some Woman In Red all looked back at him. The woman waved at him. With a knife.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>